El amor es una mierda
by ArlequinDeLaNoche
Summary: No tenía ni la más jodida idea de porqué se había enamorado de ese subnormal. Haría caso a su hermana y dejaría la marihuana, a ver si espabilaba. Yaoi, NetherlandsxSpain con AllxAll. La pareja principal no sale aún Están avisados


**Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Hetalia-Axis Powers c: Espero que les guste, aunque es corto xD**

**Es Yaoi y la pareja principal, aunque aún no la mencione es HolandaxEspaña :D :D :D Aunque también hay AllxAll e.e**

**Disfruten ^^**

* * *

− ¡Vamos, Gil! ¡Será divertido! − El alemán nunca creyó que uno de sus mejores amigos pudiera ser tan cansino… Bueno, si que lo creía, pero ahora Antonio se estaba pasando de la raya.

− ¡Antonio tiene razón, _mon ami_! − No nos podíamos olvidar del francés pervertido que no paraba de manosear a gente por ahí… Aunque lo hacía disimuladamente.

Nos estamos desviando de tema. La causa de las continuas súplicas era por una cosa bien sencilla y simple. Que Gilbert hiciera una fiesta en su casa. ¿Por qué en su casa? Era más amplia, más ordenada y tenían ganas de joder al pobre chico un poco. Pero el alemán era un hueso duro de roer y lo sabían, así que probaron con todos los planes para que aquella fiesta en la casa de Gil se hiciera realidad.

− ¡Os he dicho que no! ¡Mi increíble casa no puede albergar a gente que no sea mi increíble yo o mi hermano! Vosotros aún pasáis… ¡Pero no!

Antonio miró a su amigo germano con su infalible carita de perro apaleado y se cogió mejor al brazo derecho de Gil. Francis también se cogió al brazo de su amigo, aunque este se puso en el izquierdo y también miró a Gil con pena.

− Por favor… Sólo será una vez y lo dejaremos todo limpio y ordenadito… − Cuándo el español se ponía a suplicar con esa carita tan tierna, ni el gran orgullo de Gilbert podía resistirse.

Suspiró pesadamente.

− Está bien… ¡Pero lo quiero todo limpio!

Los dos latinos respondieron con un largo "sí" y con una cara de felicidad inmensa.

**ArlequínDeLaNoche**

La antes ordenada casa de los hermanos Gilbert y Ludwig Bielschmidt ahora era el hogar de jóvenes borrachos y agresivos que bebían y destrozaban aquel lugar sin parar. Algunos también ocuparon las habitaciones de los germanos no para dormir precisamente. Y después, estaban los amigotes del alemán más mayor.

Arthur Kirkland. Un inglés bastante peligroso y que si le hablabas con un poco de sarcasmo te soltaba un tortazo que te dejaba tieso. Curiosamente, era uno de los chicos más deseados del instituto.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Español sonriente y feliz, pero que si lo cabreabas mucho te dejaba en coma que un puñetazo. Gracias a Dios, se pasaba la mayor parte del día riendo y disfrutando de la vida.

Francis Bonnefoy. Francés caliente que mete mano a mucha gente. No se salvan ni sus amigos, compañeros, etc. Aún que sea un pervertido, tiene algo de mollera y no va desnudo por las calles.

Iván Brangiski. Un ruso psicópata que asusta a medio mundo, menos a Antonio, pero es que el chico no sabe leer la atmosfera. Siempre va sonriendo como si nunca hubiera roto un plato pero… todos sabemos que no es verdad.

Y esos eran los amigos que estaban presentes en la fiesta. Cabía decir que Gil no se llevaba de perlas con Iván, pero le venía muy bien para cuándo se metía en problemas.

− ¡Yo no soy un marinero! ¡Yo no soy un marinero! − gritaba Antonio encima de la mesa del salón, con una botella de vodka en una mano y con la camisa fuera.

− ¡Soy un delfín! ¡Soy un delfín, soy un delfín! − siguió todo contento Arthur, que estaba en calzones y también subido en la mesa.

Apartando a estos dos personajes tan peculiares, Gil estaba a punto de arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza. Si su hermano menor viera el tremendo escándalo que había dentro de su casa… Estaba completamente muerto.

− _Mon ami allemand_, ¡diviértete! Hay muchas chicas para tener una noche desenfrenada… − le animaba Francis. Cabía decir que tenía dos chicas sentadas encima de él, cada una en una de sus piernas.

− ¡Francis! ¡Si Ludwig ve esto será mi fin! ¡Soy demasiado increíble para que me maten!

− Vamos Gil… Un poco de relax nunca viene mal. Para que veas que soy buena persona, te dejaré tener sexo con Channel. Es bastante buena.

− ¡Cállate, francés pervertido!

El albino se levantó del sofá dónde estaba sentado y se fue al piso de arriba para estar un poco en su habitación. No soportaba ver al español y al inglés cantando la canción de Bob Esponja y que los demás los siguieran con la cancioncita del demonio. Tenía ya demasiadas preocupaciones… Maldita sea. Gil era demasiado increíble y guay para que su hermano cachas le pegara una paliza igual de increíble que él por destrozar la casa.

Gracias a Dios que Ludwig estaba en casa de los hermanos italianos, Feliciano y Lovino. A este último no le caía bien Ludwig, pero bueno, el albino agradecía que estuviera es su casa.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación. Arrugó el entrecejo al ver a un par de chavales revolcándose en SU cama y manchando SUS sábanas.

− ¡Fuera de aquí, puteros! − exclamó Gil mientras cogía a los dos adolescentes y los tiraba fuera. Su cama era sagrada y no la tocaba nadie que no fuera él.

Se iba tirar encima de la cama, pero unas manos morenas lo abrazaron por detrás.

− ¡Gilbert! ¿Dónde estabas, mi queridísimo amigo? ¡El jefe te echaba de menos! ¡Dale un abrazo a tu amigo, hombre!

− ¡Antonio! ¡Estas cómo una puta cuba! ¡Suéltame!

− No quiero… Gil-Gil es tan cálido… ¡Quiero dormir!

Antes de que el alemán pudiera hacer nada, Toño ya estaba en su cama durmiendo cómo una marmota. Cuándo su amigo se ponía a beber para luego dormirse, lo mejor era no despertarle. Gilbert y Francis lo aprendieron a base de palos.

− Vaya… ¿El pequeño Antonio ya se durmió? Pues ahora tío Francis entrará al ataque.

El que faltaba. El francés había subido a su habitación para ver porqué Arthur estaba solo encima de la mesa cantando el _"We are de champions" _y dónde estaba el resto del Bad Friends Trio.

− Deja a Antonio, Francis. No tengo ganas de que el chavalote me pegue la paliza de mi vida, soy demasiado increíble… Tu ya sabes que Antonio es una fiera cuándo se enfada.

− También es una fiera en la cama… − El francés no hizo ni el mínimo caso a Gilbert y le subió lentamente la camiseta al español.

Gilbert salió de allí corriendo. No tenía ganas de ver cómo el francés era apaleado hasta la muerte por el bipolar de Toño o, al contrario, que Francis se violara a Toño. Ninguna de esas ideas le gustaba un pelo (La de ver a Francis apaleado… Estaba bien).

− ¡Gilipollas! ¡¿Dónde cojones estabas?! ¡¿Y el _spaniard_?! ¡Me dejó solo en la mesa! ¡Lo mato! ¡Lo destrozo! ¡Lo violo hasta que tenga el culo más roto que tu coche! − No podía faltar Arthur borracho, que era indomable. El alemán le indicó con pesadez la dirección de su habitación… Al final, habría un trío con el español no muy bien parado.

Se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer en el piso. Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y se dispuso a fumarlo pero…

− Gilbert Bielschmidt… ¿Qué diablos es todo **esto**?

− L-L-L-Ludwig…

El terror corrió por las venas de Gilbert. El severo rostro de su hermano menor era muchísimo más aterrador que miles de húngaras con sartenes y ganas de sangre alemana.

− E-Esto no es lo que parece, lo juro…

Era la hora de salir CAGANDO LECHES.

* * *

**Pobre Gil, me lo van a matar xD**

**¿Reviews? :3**


End file.
